Sword art online lemon fanfic
by Coch37
Summary: Hey guys this is my first ever fanfic so I hope you enjoy. KiritoxAsuna for the first chapter if you like it please comment on it and I will write chapter two.
1. Chapter 1

Rated: MA

Disclaimer: I do not own sword art online or any of its characters

Chapter #1 KiritoxAsuna

It was a peaceful day in Aincrad, Kirito was just resting after clearing a small dungeon on the 23rd floor.

"Well that's one less dungeon to worry about now." said Kirito looking around the pillaged dungeon Kirito felt remorse upon remembering his old guild, the moonlit black cats. Kirito sat down on a nearby rock to relax. "If only I had told them what my true level was." Suddenly Kirito heard footsteps emerging from the tunnel behind him. "Don't bother the dungeons already been cleared out." stated Kirito.

"Kirito is that you?" said the mysterious figure behind him. Kirito turned and saw his old party member Asuna.

"Asuna what are you doing here?" Kirito asked.

"I came to train in this dungeon but it seems like you beat me to it." Kirito noticed that Asuna was not in her regular clothes.

"Hey Asuna, what are you wearing?" Kirito questioned.

"It's the uniform for the guild I joined, you are looking at the new second in command of the knights of the blood oath." Asuna replied.

"Wow Asuna you actually joined one of the top guilds?" Asuna smiled.

" Yep they let me in after I killed the boss on floor 13."

"Wow good job Asuna."

"Hmm I wonder." thought Asuna. "Ooh I know why don't you join I could probably put in a good word for you with the commander." Asuna suggested.

"Me in the knights of the blood oath, i'm not sure Asuna you know I don't like guilds."

Asuna sighed "I know Kirito but don't you think it's time." Asuna questioned.

"Listen Asuna I just don't think i'm ready to join a guild yet." Kirito stated with a sad look on his face.

"Well maybe I could convince you." Asuna smiled.

"What do you mean by convince me Asuna, i'm not joining a guild." Asuna slowly approached Kirito and sat closely next to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Uh Asuna what are you doing?" Kirito asked nervously.

"Don't worry Kirito I just wanted reward you for clearing the dungeon." Asuna said seductively while slowly moving her hands from Kirito's shoulders and started sliding them down to Kirito's waist.

"Listen Asuna I don't know if this is a good idea."

"Why not?" Asuna frowned.

"It's just we're not in the real world so what's the point?" Kirito said while avoiding Asuna's eyes. Asuna loosened her grip on Kirito's waist but did not let go.

"That's just it I wanted to do something that felt real." Asuna cried throwing herself into Kirito's arms.

"Don't you like me Kirito?"

"Of course I like you Asuna I had no idea you felt this way." Kirito said while lifting her up and pulling her into a proper embrace.

"Does this mean you want to… well you know do it with me?" Asuna shyly exclaimed.

"Yes it does." Kirito said pulling her onto his lap.

"I love you Kirito!" Asuna yelled practically tackling Kirito knocking them both off of the rock. Asuna landed laying down on top of Kirito her lips only inches away from his.

"Please Kirito take me." And with that Asuna closed the remaining gap between each other forming a passionate kiss that seemed to last forever. After a few minutes of passionate kissing Asuna stood up and opened her menu entering her equipment list. She quickly gazed at Kirito and with a quick smile she hit the unequip button on her armor. Her clothing dissolved and she stood there in her underwear looking extremely embarrassed.

"Don't look not yet anyway. At least start taking your clothes off."

"Uh okay." Said Kirito opening his menu and unequipping his cloak of midnight leaving him in nothing but boxers.

"Well don't stop." Said Asuna. Kirito unequipped his boxers revealing his 7-inch manhood. "Wow it's huge!." Noted Asuna as she slowly bends down to get a closer look. Now Asuna kneeling down in front of Kirito her face only inches away from his dick.

"Um Asuna what are you doing?" Kirito questioned.

"I thought if you touched it it's supposed to feel good." And with that Asuna put her hand on Kirito's dick and began to rub it.

"Wow Asuna that feels pretty good." Said Kirito obviously unsatisfied with Asuna's handjob.

"Hmm well then why don't we try this" Asuna said before moving her face closer to his dick and touching her tongue to it licking it up and down.

"Shit Asuna thats awesome." Kirito stated clearly pleased with the change of tastes.

"How about..." Asuna stopped licking Kirito's dick and thought.

"Asuna what's wrong?" Kirito asked.

"Oh it's nothing I just had an idea." Said Asuna suddenly taking his entire dick in her mouth switching between sucking and licking every few seconds.

"Holy shit Asuna I don't think i'm going to last much longer." And with that Asuna went faster and continued her amazing blowjob until Kirito couldn't take it any anymore and released inside Asuna's mouth.

"Wow Kirito that tastes really good!" Asuna exclaimed swallowing his sticky love.

"I think it's time that I returned the favor." Kirito said pushing Asuna down.

"Okay Kirito" Asuna said unequipping her bra and underwear revealing her her C-cup breasts and her pussy. As soon as Asuna had removed her final remaining clothing Kirito made a dive for her pussy and spread her legs apart to get a good look.

"Well don't just stare at it do something." Asuna said shyly. After hearing that Kirito stuck a curious finger into Asuna. "Oh Kirito that feels good." Asuna moaned clearly excited.

"Then why don't we add a few more!" Kirito said adding two more fingers moving rapidly in and out of Asuna.

"Faster Kirito." Asuna yelled getting more turned on by the second. Suddenly Kirito removed his fingers and quickly moved his face in and began to lick up and down her pussy. "Oh fuck Kirito that's amazing!" Asuna screamed. After only a few short minutes Asuna squirted onto Kirito's mouth while he continued to lick her pussy.

"Well that means there's only one thing left to do." Kirito said.

"Please Kirito do it." Asuna said as Kirito pressed his manhood against her pussy.

"Are you sure Asuna this is your first time too isn't it?" Kirito questioned. "Yes it is but i'm ready do it Kirito!" With that Kirito pushed in as far as he could pushing passed Asuna's barrier and going in deeper and deeper until he got as far as he could.

"KIRITO!" Asuna screamed as Kirito began to shove his dick in and out at an amazing speed.

"Asuna." Kirito moaned. After only about 20 minutes both Kirito and Asuna began to reach their climax.

"Kirito I'm cumming!" Asuna yelled.

"Me too lets do it together." Kirito suggested. Finally Kirito released into Asuna which triggered Asuna to climax.

"I love you Kirito." Asuna confessed.

"I love you too Asuna." Exhausted both of them laid there on the ground of the dungeon for hours until eventually Asuna broke the silence.

"So Kirito what do you say about joining the knights of the blood oath now?" Asuna asked.

"You've got to be kidding me." Kirito sighed.

THE END


	2. Chapter 2 authors note

Hey guys coch37 here I just wanted to tell you that im teaming up with a friend of mine called Zombeefox to write the next chapter. Please leave a comment or review telling me who you would like to see in the next chapter.(If I get no responses we will write a Sillica chapter next.) Lastly if you guys have any segustions, questions comments or really anything feel free to email me at coch37fanfic .


	3. Chapter 3 Lisbeth

Rated MA

Disclaimer: I do not own sword art online or any of its characters

Chapter #2 Kirito x Lisbeth

It was a day like any other on floor 47, Lisbeth had just opened her shop for the day and was awaiting new customers.

"Looks like business is slow as usual today." Lisbeth sighed. Lisbeth headed towards the back of the shop to try to think of new ways to bring in customers when suddenly she heard someone enter the shop.

"Hello is there anyone here?" Kirito exclaimed.

"Finally a customer!" Lisbeth thought happily while rushing towards the front of the store. "Welcome to Lisbeth's blacksmith shop how can I help you?" Lisbeth exclaimed excitedly. She's said it so many times it's almost like second nature.

"Yes I was wondering if you do custom orders." Kirito asked.

"Ok what kind of weapon are you looking for?" Lisbeth replied getting her first good look at the swordsman.

"Hey he's kind of cute." Lisbeth thought to herself.

"Im looking for a one handed long sword."

"Hmm okay let me look around." Lisbeth responded while searching behind the counter for a sword. "Hold on a second I'll check the shelfs."

"Take your time." Kirito answered. Lisbeth began searching the shelves.

"Ah this might be it!" Lisbeth exclaimed bending over to open and search a crate. Her skirt rode up showing her skimpy pink panties giving Kirito a great view. Kirito found himself starring at them and didn't notice when Lisbeth turned her head to ask him something.

"Enjoying the view Kirito?" Lisbeth asked while smirking and wiggling her hips a little before turning around and waiting for his response.

"Ah I wasn't I mean I was but ah I'm sorry!" Kirito apologized while bowing.

"It's ok I mean if you were starring that means you liked it right?" Lisbeth asked seductively.

"Um yes?" Kirito answered nervously.

"Tell you what, you and I have a little fun and I'll give you a discount on your custom sword." Lisbeth suggested while slowly moving towards him.

"Okay sounds good." Kirito responded slowly regaining his confidence. "Let's do it!" Upon hearing this Lisbeth took her final steps towards him before getting down on her knees and placing her hand on his now stiff manhood.

"Wow it's bigger than I thought it would be, let's see just how big it is." Lisbeth exclaimed while undoing his pants. Finally succeeding in the removal of Kirito's pants and underwear his 7 inch dick sprung up right into Lisbeth's face.

"Amazing" Lisbeth whispered to herself surprised by how well equipped he was. Lisbeth reached out and lightly wrapped her hands around his dick inching her face closer and closer by the second. Finally she closed the remaining distance between her and Kirito's manhood and gently kissed the tip earning a light moan from Kirito.

"Keep going Liz." Kirito said trying to hold back. Upon hearing this Lisbeth slowly began sucking him going farther and farther down until she could not fit anymore. As she continued to suck him off Kirito found himself moving his hand up her skirt finally placing it on her ass. Kirito begins to rub Lisbeth's ass lightly, Kirito was immediately rewarded with a moan from Lisbeth.

"Mmmm Kirito what are you doing?" Lisbeth asked between bobs up and down his shaft. Kirito didn't respond but instead pokes a curious finger inside Lisbeth's womanhood. "Ah Kirito don't stop!" Lisbeth yelled slowly sliding down on to the floor ending with her head against the ground and her pussy in the air allowing Kirito easy access to add another finger. Before long Kirito had three fingers inside and Lisbeth was about to cum.

"AH Kirito I'm cumming!" Lisbeth yelled at the top of her lungs, so filled with pleasure she did not care who heard her. Finally Lisbeth climaxed onto Kirito's hands. Kirito not wasting a second flips Lisbeth onto her back and pulls her over to him bringing her pussy right into Kirito's face. He Instantly plunges his tongue inside her soaked womanhood, one hand around her stomach for support and the other groping her ass while Kirito ravaged the inside of Lisbeth's pussy lapping up all of her juices in the process.

"Kirito I'm cumming, keep going!." Lisbeth moaned loudly. Upon hearing this Kirito pushed his tongue in as far as he could, his tongue darting around her pussy as fast as he could. Once again Lisbeth reached her climax releasing it into Kirito's mouth.

"Wow Kirito your amazing." Lisbeth said trying to regain her breath after two concecutive orgams.

"Don't worry we're not done yet." Kirito stated smirking.

"Huh what do you mean Kirito?" Lisbeth asked questionably attempting to raise herself from the ground. Kirito bends down grabbing lisbeth flipping her over once more so she is on all fours with her ass in the air. Kirito reaches forward and pulls the front of her blouse down revealing her D-cup breasts. "One more round it is then." Lisbeth says happily while Kirito fully unequips his pants and underwear leaving him naked behind the vulnerable young blacksmith. Kirito reaches forward grabbing one of her breasts with one hand and rubbing her ass with the other. He presses his 7-inch manhood against Lisbeth's dripping pussy and pushes in as far as he can as fast as possible.

"Ah Kirito you're going to fast slow down a little." Lisbeth states between gasps of pleasure. Kirito ignoring her request begins to go faster and faster approaching speeds that would be nearly impossible in the real world. They continue like this for several minutes before Kirito begins to reach his climax.

"Liz I'm going to cum." Kirito told Lisbeth while continuing to speed up going deeper and deeper inside Lisbeth's womanhood.

"Me too Kirito let it out inside I want to do it together."Lizbeth answers moaning so loud it echos through the shop.

"I'M CUMMING!" Both say together in unison while Kirito shoots his load deep inside of Lisbeth.

"That… was… amazing." Lisbeth says before collapsing, falling back onto Kirito taking him down with her.

"So." Kirito says "Do I get a discount now?"


	4. Chapter 4 Authors note

Authors note chapter 4

Hey everyone I just wanted to thank all of you for 3,000 views! Sure that does'nt mean all of you liked it but 3,000 people gave my story the time of day and that means a lot to me. I would also like to thank all of you for you support and requests for more chapters. I have one final anouncement, I am currently writing a new story for the anime Nagasarte Airaunto it's a great show that I highly recommend and will follow the same premise as this one with each chapter being a different lemon oneshot. Thank you all and please leave me comments, reviews, private messages or even email me at coch37fanfic . Bye and thanks!


End file.
